Violent Beginnings
by Inuzuka Nin
Summary: “UCHIHA SASUKE! GET BACK HERE. NOW!” “HYUUGA NEJI! SWEAR TO KAMI, IF YOU DON’T GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW, YOU’LL BE SORRY!” The Konoha kunoichi go through the births of their first children, and the husbands face abuse. SasuSaku NejiTen
1. Twins! SasuSaku

**A/N: Well, I checked out the stats page on my account, and I noticed a few people had _Violent Reunions _on alert. It's not a chapter fic, but I HAVE decided to write a sequel. So uh, please enjoy Violent Beginnings! Ja, Inuzuka Nin**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishi-sensei does. Lucky guy.**

**Violent Beginnings**

- a sequel to 'Violent Reunions'

_Inuzuka Nin_

"ARGHHHH!!"

Uchiha Sasuke flinched. His wife was _loud. _He turned to his wife, who was being ushered to a bed by some nurses.

"Sakura, calm down." He said, watching the nurses as they carefully laid her down.

"DO YOU WANT TO HAVE THIS FREAKIN' BABY!" She screeched.

He flinched again. He looked at his wife, her expression anything _but _calm. When she was busy with the nurses, he made a bee-line for the door. His hand was about to reach the handle. Soon he'd be free –

"UCHIHA SASUKE! GET BACK HERE. **NOW!!" **came his wife's screeching voice.

He inwardly cursed, before turning round to face his wife, whose face was substantially red. He made his way to her bed, taking his time. She shot a glare his way and he soon quickened up.

"We're ready for the delivery, Uchiha-san." said one of the nurses warily to Sakura. She nodded. The nurse turned to Sasuke.

"Are you staying for the delivery?" She asked. He was about to protest when he felt his wife's glare practically burning into his skin. He gulped.

"He **will **be staying, Yuri." The nurse nodded, and moved away from the bed, so Sasuke could be near his wife.

He gingerly approached the bed and knelt down next to his wife. He took her hand and looked into her eyes.

"I'm regretting this." He stated.

"You got me this way." She hissed.

"Okay, Uchiha-san, you can push now."

Sakura gave Sasuke one last glare, before facing forward again, preparing for the pain.

"ARGHHH!"

She pushed.

And pushed.

"We can see the head!" cried one of the nurses. "Keep pushing!"

Just then, Tsunade burst through the door.

"WHY DID NO-ONE TELL ME SHE WAS IN LABOUR?!" She bellowed.

"Gomen Tsunade-sama." chorused the nurses. They still showed her respect, despite the fact the Sannin had resigned and passed the Hokage title to Naruto. Tsunade sighed in exasperation, before unceremoniously shoving some lesser nurses out of the way.

"I'm doing the delivery." She stated, taking place in front of Sakura. "Sakura, you better push. The other one won't wait much longer."

"SHIT! I forgot I was having twins!!" She yelled, before giving Sasuke a this-is-your-fault look.

And she pushed again.

And again.

She felt the pressure subside momentarily, and a loud cry could be heard throughout the room. Tsunade cut the cord and handed the baby to one of the nurses. She smiled.

"Boy."

Sasuke smirked. An heir had just been chosen.

"Okay Sakura, push!"

"ARGHHHH!!"

Sasuke felt the grip on his hand tighten. He looked down, and his hand was considerably white; _she was crushing the bones! _He grimaced before turning back to his wife. It seemed she was in more pain than he was, judging by her face.

"ARGHH!"

Sakura felt all her strength vanish after that last push. Luckily, it was enough, and the second twin was born. She sighed and collapsed against her pillow.

"Girl."

Sakura looked up. A girl? She gave a tired smile and shut her eyes. One of each. Just what they wanted. Sasuke smiled seeing her smile, and stroked her hair. She had done well. Extremely well. She opened her eyes a smiled at him. He kissed her somewhat sweaty forehead, not that he minded. To him, she was just as beautiful as any other day.

Sakura scooted over to the side of the large bed, despite her pain, and made room for Sasuke. He silently climbed onto the bed, and they just lay there for a while, waiting to see _their_ children.

Eventually, Tsunade entered, carrying two small bundles in her arms; one in a pink blanket, and one in a blue one. The couple – no _parents_ smiled, as Tsunade handed them over. They studied each of the babies – which were almost identical.

Both had dark ebony hair, which they had obviously inherited from their father; and when they eventually opened their eyes, the parents saw two pairs of onyx eyes, with a green tint. Sakura smiled – at least they got something for her.

"I hope they get my personality, if I'm honest." She said, smiling down at her two babies.

"Me too." Sakura looked up at her husband, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Our babies." She sighed dreamily.

"Our clan."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Sooo…. Did you like it? I hope it was a nice follow-up to 'Violent Reunions'. Please spare the time to give me a review; I'd love to read your opinions, no matter how short or long! Thanks, Inuzuka Nin**


	2. Cheater! NejiTen

**A/N: Okay people! I'm in a major good mood today, because I got like 4 reviews last night, just as I posted the first chapter of this story (I'm judging by English time here people, so I can tell the time XD) and that's like an achievement for me. Anyways, this chapter is a NejiTen so if you like the pairing, please read on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, at all. Happy? XD**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to EVERYONE who reviewed, especially ballagurl06, who was the first to review, and kept me entertained with private messages last night XD (If that sounded wrong, it wasn't meant to '-.-)**

**Violent Beginnings**

Chapter 2 – CHEATER!

_Inuzuka Nin_

All was silent in the Hyuuga compound, apart from the odd clash of weapons and things being broken.

"**SHIT! NEJI!!**"

Said man immediately stopped his spar with another Hyuuga upon hearing his wife's call. He stood still for a moment, waiting for his wife to call him again. There was silence for a moment, until-

"**HYUUGA NEJI! SWEAR TO KAMI, IF YOU DON'T GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW, YOU'LL BE SORRY!**"

Neji turned to his partner and gave him a somewhat apologetic look.

"It's those damn mood swings." He stated in monotone, before disappearing into his mansion, finding TenTen easily by tracking her familiar chakra pattern. As he entered the room he let out a heavy sigh.

"What do you want now TenTen? Kami, if it's another craving I'll-"

But, he never finished his sentence. His heavily pregnant wife was standing there, brows kitted, hands on hips, and…. Water on the floor?

"Shit! You're-"

"Yes Neji, my waters have broken." She said calmly.

"**NOW GET ME TO THE DAMN HOSPITAL!**"

He gulped. Pregnant women were downright scary. They were even scarier when they were the famous Weapons Mistress of Konohagakure. He picked her up with some difficulty, and made a few hand signs.

With a 'poof', they were at Konoha hospital, standing in the empty reception. They looked around, hoping to find at least _one _nurse.

"Excuse me, could we have some existence?" Neji called out, rather calmly.

No response.

"**COULD WE GET A DAMN NURSE IN HERE?!**" TenTen screeched, causing Neji to flinch. It really **was **as bad as the Uchiha said it was.

Suddenly, a couple of nurses rushed into the room, to see a heavily-pregnant TenTen there, glaring.

"Gomen Hyuuga-sama!" cried the nurses, whilst one ran to get a wheelchair. When she returned, the two nurses eased her into it, afraid of the woman's current foul temper. Once TenTen was seated, they rushed her into the delivery room down the hall. Neji sat down in one of the chairs in the reception and closed his eyes. At last some peace-

"**NEJI! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE, NOW! NO WAY AM I DOING THIS ALONE!**" Neji sighed for the umpteenth time, as he slowly walked down the hall and into the delivery room, thinking of an escape plan.

"Hyuuga-sama!" greeted one of the nurses, before each medic stopped their duties for a second to give a respectful bow. Neji nodded in acknowledgement, and the nurses carried on prepping his wife for the delivery.

"May, inform Tsunade-sama of Hyuuga-sama's condition. You know how she got when we forgot to tell her of Uchiha-sama." Called an older nurse. The medic being spoken to, May, quickly sped out of the room; returning just moments later with the Sannin.

"TenTen! How are you feeling?"

"Constipated."

Tsunade laughed and checked TenTen's information.

"Well, you can push now, if you like." TenTen gave a sigh of relief.

Neji, seeing TenTen was occupied, took his chance to escape. He had his hand on the door handle, and was about to sneak out the room when a kunai whizzed past him; missing his head by just millimetres. Where the hell did she get a kunai in a _hospital _room?

"Neji," TenTen called, voice strangely calm, "get your ass over here. _Now._" He gulped and did as he was told – his wife being the only person besides Naruto (who was the Hokage) who could tell him what to do. He took his place at the side of the hospital bed and gingerly took her hand, afraid of what could happen – the Uchiha had shown all of the guys his injury. It wasn't pretty; he had to get _medical attention_ afterwards for it!

TenTen squeezed his hand, just lightly, making him to look up. He was greeted by her chocolate eyes, which were full of so many emotions; one being fear. He smiled ever so slightly; almost unnoticeable to the human eye, and placed his other hand on top of hers, reassuring her. She smiled back, and then faced forward again.

And then she pushed.

And squeezed his hand – hard. It took all of Neji's self control to not curse out loud. Now Neji _knew _the Uchiha wasn't lying. He was brought back into reality when he heard TenTen cry out in pain. She never thought giving birth would hurt so much. She pushed with all her might; ignoring the pain.

"Good, TenTen! You're doing really well, I can see the head!" Tsunade encouraged. "One last push; give it everything you've got!"

TenTen nodded. She inhaled, and gave one last push, using up all of the strength she had… crushing her husband's hand in the process.

"ARGHHH!!!!!"

That had hurt both of them. TenTen collapsed onto the bed, knowing it was over. This was confirmed when a loud wailing could be heard. Tsunade cut the cord and handed the baby to the nurse.

"Got his mother's lungs." Neji mumbled, and TenTen closed her eyes and exhaled; glad it was over.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" She yelled, sitting up quickly.

"YOU USED BYAKUGAN DIDN'T YOU?! YOU CHEATER!!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Hmmm… I must admit it sounded better when I wrote it last night; although I'm still quite proud of it. I'm aware that I could have put in a few more displays of affection, but I wanted to get the 'violent' part in, which I hope I did well enough for you. Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed this, and maybe found some bits quite amusing?**

**I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IF YOU'D REVIEW, I'D LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT! (Flames and criticism welcomed, as long as it isn't too personal!)**


End file.
